


If I die young

by OvO_Cloud



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud
Summary: 那些激烈恨着的人一定曾深深爱过。那些想否定世界的人一定曾拥抱过他们现在焚烧的东西。——库尔特·图霍夫斯基
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 3





	If I die young

【布鲁斯·韦恩】  
杰森死了。  
同样经历那场死亡的还有布鲁斯。  
他看着棺木缓缓沉下，男孩再也不会醒来，而他的爱亦被永远地埋葬。  
天堂与尘世仅仅一墓之隔，布鲁斯就站在那儿，等着杰森——就像蝙蝠侠停在高楼顶上，披风飘扬，等待下一秒，罗宾会跳跃着落到他身旁。但这一次他知道自己再也等不到。  
于是他悄然离去，留给那孤独的墓碑一个落寞的背影。  
他觉得讽刺。  
他救了那么多人，唯一没能救下的，却只有自己的孩子。无数次，他走在喧闹的街市或是清冷的小巷，多少人与他擦肩而过，他与他们近在咫尺，而唯有与他最亲密的那个，显得如此遥不可及。  
布鲁斯试图用疯狂的工作掩埋自己，他将自己关进会议室，挤进街头的人潮里，晃到冰冷的小巷中，但每一次，每一次他都会看到那个男孩，如此真实却又无比虚幻，像幽灵一般萦绕在他的现实和梦境，挥之不去。在开会的时候，他瞥见那男孩坐在他对面的桌子上，穿着小小的背带裤，两条细瘦的腿踢上踢下，歪着脑袋朝他吐舌头，他试图去触碰那男孩，却失手打翻了面前的咖啡。他看见混迹于人海中的男孩，男孩缩在那些大人中间，灵活地穿梭着，像是在和他玩捉迷藏，他的目光紧紧捕捉着对方的踪迹，他挤开人群，却再也找不到那个瘦小的身影。他在晚宴上喝的有点多，走到小巷子里的时候，那儿正停着一辆小轿车，他看到男孩攥着根撬棍，蹲下身，费力地在轮胎处敲敲打打，他走上前去想抓住男孩的手腕，男孩在他目光的重影中抬头，脏兮兮的脸上满是疑惑，他摇摇头，试图看得更清楚一些，待到目光再次聚焦，男孩却早已消失在他的视线里。  
布鲁斯叹息着在电脑前坐下。  
蝙蝠侠绝不会放任自己沉溺于悲伤，但也许布鲁斯会。  
他明白自己必须走出来，他知道自己一定能走出来，但现在或许为时过早，对他来说也过于苛刻了。  
他想起杰森的生日。  
每年生日的时候那孩子都不依不饶地要许愿，郑重地许愿完后布鲁斯总会问杰森许了什么愿望，杰森每一次都坚定地摇摇头，说：“愿望只能自己知道，如果告诉别人就不能实现了——所以就算是布鲁斯也不行！”  
他因此从未知晓那孩子的心意，他无数次地做出猜测，又无数次地陷进回忆的泥沼。  
如果时间能倒流，布鲁斯轻轻呼出一口气，他一定尽他所能，实现那孩子的愿望。  
他沉溺于比平时更为长久的沉默和黑暗，直到新的罗宾出现，他才以为自己已经走出来了——他这么以为。  
而多年之后，当他再次看到他曾经的男孩，他们在雨中对峙，卸下头盔的那一刹那，在他看到对方由一个男孩成长为一个男人的时候，布鲁斯才恍然间醒悟了些什么。  
他踉踉跄跄地回到房间，木然地望着那套罗宾制服。  
第二代罗宾将那套制服留在这里，仿若是他曾经存在过的证明，而那恰恰意味着原先那个人再也不会归来。  
他曾以为自己已经将一切放下，才得以重新开始。  
“我爱他。”布鲁斯喃喃自语，他的声音很轻，微弱的气流从他的唇齿间溢出来，像是被空气过滤至虚无一般，他听到自己颤抖的声音。  
“可我爱他。”

【杰森·托德】  
杰森始终呼唤一个名。  
在他长眠于地下，却又从那阴冷的地狱中返回人世的第一秒起，那个人的名字便续写了他殁于爆炸中的生命。  
“布鲁斯……”他什么也不记得，刻印在脑海中的堪堪剩下一个名——唯一的回忆，却如此清晰，如此直白地在他的生命中得到延续。  
他控制不住自己的双腿，他耗了半条命从坟墓里爬出来，跌跌撞撞地走出去，所幸被好心人发现，送到附近的医院里。  
没有人知道他叫什么，没有人知道他从哪里来，人们唯一知道的只有“布鲁斯”。  
“他一直在不停地说布鲁斯布鲁斯，你知道那是谁吗？”  
“……他说那是他的父亲。”  
而人们所不知道的是，布鲁斯不仅仅是那孩子的父亲，他对于他的意义早已超过了一个父亲之于儿子的意义。  
杰森小时候喜欢布鲁斯，很喜欢。喜欢到他能将自己最喜欢的辣热狗都送给他，或者是将抽到一半的烟递到他跟前。他乐意与布鲁斯分享自己的每一个故事，每一份想法，尽管这些在大多数时候并没有得到对方的赞同。  
每一年的生日是布鲁斯最纵容杰森的时候。杰森可以一番为非作歹而布鲁斯不会以蝙蝠侠的目光警告他。而每次最正式的就是许愿——杰森从来在这个环节上最为庄重，连布鲁斯都不由得为他屏气凝神。每一年每一年，杰森都认认真真地许下不同的愿望，布鲁斯总会问他许的什么愿望，杰森知道布鲁斯想要帮他实现，但他依然守口如瓶——尽管他的每一个愿望都和布鲁斯有关。每一年每一年，当蜡烛被点燃，杰森看到布鲁斯站在他的对面，烛光掩映在他的蓝眼睛里，和温暖的笑意重叠。他面对布鲁斯，许下一个心愿。  
杰森终其一生未曾忘记那些愿望中的任何一个，直到他在雨夜中重生，得知蝙蝠侠并未替他复仇后，所有的愿望便被抛回棺木，和他的爱一起，重新埋葬。  
多年之后，他再次在黑暗中窥视男人的背影，一如当年，罗宾跟在蝙蝠侠的身后射出钩锁——而他再也没有落在他的身旁。  
回忆涌进脑海，那时起他才终于从记忆的瓦砾中找寻到一丝清晰的印象——他记起其中一个愿望，那是他埋藏最深也是最为自私的一个愿望，他上一次念出这个愿望，是在他看到定时炸弹的倒数计时定格在零的一秒。  
那一刻，他看到自己对着烛光，闭上眼睛虔诚祈祷。  
“若我英年早逝，请将我葬于你未来的墓旁。”


End file.
